elderscrollsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Mankar Camoran
Mankar Camoran er en Altmer Mage og lederen for Mythic Dawn. Han er sønnen til Camoran Usurper og hans Bosmerske elskerinne. Mankar er forfatteren av Mythic Dawn Commentaries samt grunnlegger og leder av Mythic Dawn. Han har to barn, Ruma Camoran og Raven Camoran, som begge er medlemmer av kulten. Mankar og hans barn ser ut som vanlige mages, men virker som om de er udødelige. Mankars kommentarer stammer tilbake heile 400 år, og han har sansynligvis levd lenger enn det. Når du møter ham i hans paradis, har han på seg Amulet of Kings, samt Mankar Camoran's Robe og Mankar Camoran's Staff. Noe å legge merke til er at Amulet of Kings burde kun kunne bæres av Septims slekt. Derfor er det rart av Camoran kan bruke den uten problemer. Biografi All denne informasjonen er henta ut ifra boka The Refugees. Mankar var sønnen til Haymon Camoran og hans elskerinne, Kaalys. Mankar blei født på High Rock, i en flyktningeleir. Dette var i år 3E 267, det samme året Camoran Usurper døde. Kort tider etter fødselen forlot hans mor leiren, og det er uvist hva som skjedde etter dette. Det er også uvisst om Usurper i det heile tatt viste om sønnen sin. På et punkt i historia grunnla Mankar en Daedrisk kult ved navnet Order of the Mythic Dawn. Han utvikla et så nært bånd med Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, at han fikk ei ega slette i Oblivion. Notater *Mankars nivå er Spillerens Nivå pluss 10. *Mankars stemme er spilt inn av briten Terence Stamp. *Mankar har utallige naturlige ferdigheter: **Mage Stjernetegn: +50 i Magica **Breton raseresistanser: 50% Resist Magic og 50% Resist Shock. (Ingen ekstra lesser eller greater krefter.) **Altmer raseferdigheter: +100 Magicka, 75% Resist Disease, 25% Weakness to Fire, Frost og Shock. **Nord raseferdigheter: 50% Resist Frost og 50% Resist Shock. Ingen ekstra lesser eller greater krefter.) Mankar's Tale om Tamriel og Oblivion Når du kommer inn i Gaiar Alata, vil du høre Mankar Camorans stemme i hodet ditt. Du kan gjerne ignorere den, den sier ikke noe voldsomt viktig, selv om masse av det er interessant. Dette er Mankars tale til deg: :So, the cat's-paw of the Septims arrives at last. You didn't think you could take me unawares, here of all places? In the Paradise that I created? Look now, upon my Paradise, Gaiar Alata, in the old tongue, a vision of the past... and the future. :Behold the Savage Garden, where my disciples are tempered for a higher destiny: to rule over Tamriel Reborn. If you are truly the hero of destiny, as I hope, the garden will not hold you for long. Lift your eyes to Carac Agaialor, my seat at the pinnacle of Paradise. I shall await you there. Etter at du har enten drept Kathutet eller hjulpa ham, og fått Bands Of the Chosen, sier Mankar dette :How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The Principalities have sparkled as gems in the black reaches of Oblivion since the First Morning. Many are their names and the names of their masters: the Coldharbour of Meridia, Peryite's Quagmire, the ten Moonshadows of Mephala, and ... and Dawn's Beauty, the Princedom of Lorkhan... misnamed 'Tamriel' by deluded mortals. :Yes, you understand now. Tamriel is just one more Daedric realm of Oblivion, long since lost to its Prince when he was betrayed by those that served him. Lord Dagon can not invade Tamriel, his birthright! He comes to liberate the Occupied Lands! Når du går inni Flooded Grotto, hører du dette: Ask yourself! How is it that mighty gods die, yet the Daedra stand incorruptible? How is it that the Daedra forthrightly proclaim themselves to man, while the gods cower behind statues and the faithless words of traitor-priests? It is simple... they are not gods at all. The truth has been in front of you since you first were born: the Daedra are the true gods of this universe. Julianos, Dibella and Stendarr are all Lorkhan's betrayers, posing as divinities in a principality that has lost it's guiding light. What are Scholarship, Love and Mercy when compared to Fate, Night and Destruction? The gods you worship are trifling shadows of First Causes. They have tricked you for Ages. :Why do you think your world has always been contested ground, the arena of powers and immortals? It is Tamriel, the Realm of Change, brother to Madness, sister to Deceit. Your false gods could not entirely rewrite history, thus you remember tales of Lorkhan, vilified, a dead trickster, whose heart came to Tamriel. But if a god can die, how does his heart survive? He is daedroth! TAMRIEL AE DAEDROTH! "This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other." You all remember this. It is in every legend. Daedra cannot die, so your so-called gods cannot erase him from your minds completely. Etter at Eldamil har fjerna Bands Of the Chosen for deg, sier Camoran følgende: :Well done, champion! Your progress is swift and sure. Perhaps you will reach me after all. You think I mock you? Not at all. In your coming, I hear the footsteps of Fate. You are the last defender of decadent Tamriel. I am the midwife of the Mythic Dawn, Tamriel Reborn. I welcome you, if you truly are the agent of Fate. I tire of the self-styled heroes who set themselves in my path, only to prove unworthy in the event. Når du kommer inni Camorans palass, Carac Agailor, hører du dette: :I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel. You are the last gasp of a dying age. You breathe the stale air of false hope. How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The walls between our worlds are crumbling. The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift in the firmament. Soon, very soon, the lines now blurred will be erased. Tamriel and Oblivion rejoined! The Mythic Age Reborn! Lord Dagon shall walk Tamriel again. The world shall be remade. The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My vision shall be realised. Weakness will be purged from the world, and mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and I have the mastery. The Emperor is dead. The Amulet of Kings is mine. And the last defender of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power. Let us see who at last has proved the stronger! de:Mankar Camoran en:Mankar Camoran (Oblivion) es:Mankar Camoran (Oblivion) pl:Mankar Camoran ru:Манкар Каморан uk:Манкар Каморан it:Mankar Camoran fr:Mankar Camoran Kategori:Altmer Kategori:Anbefalte Artikler Kategori:Oblivion-NPCs Kategori:Oblivion-Mage Kategori:Factions-Mythic Dawn